


Background and Lore for "The Princess Who Would be King"

by VrianaDax



Series: The Princess Who Would be King [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrianaDax/pseuds/VrianaDax
Summary: Extras and worldbuilding for the main stories in my original work
Series: The Princess Who Would be King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660897





	Background and Lore for "The Princess Who Would be King"

Coal had its own beauty for all its stark monochromacy. Arid lacking oceans and seas, the thick gel-like water dark as pitch oozed its way through the crust as veins, only surfacing in lakes: small transient wounds leaking sluggishly scabbing over unpredictably and in a few great unhealed sores. Where the tarlike ichor flowed close to the open air grasslands flourished, where it plunged nearer to destruction few examples of flora or fauna bloomed. Obsidian sands, all that remained of countless generations of moths at the end of their migrations, render the deserts graveyards the fantastical rock formations memorials and signposts to the sky darkening swarms. The seas of polar ice dwelled in and around jagged mountain ranges perpetually at war with their vulcanic nature that provided the denizens of the almost urban settlements with soil far more fertile than any other on their solemn world.


End file.
